


DIP

by whowantstheworld



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whowantstheworld/pseuds/whowantstheworld
Summary: my own take on Damien/Pip. This will be a random multi chapter story dealing with all their adventures/drama/love/etc. Most likely rated T for language and some "adult" situations.transferred from my FF account.





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
It had been two years since Damien Thorn, Satan’s son had last visited the cold mountain town of South Park, where he had just sort of made friends. If he could even call them that. He vaguely remembered one that stood out from all the others though, a blonde blue eyed boy by the name of Pip who he had briefly befriended. The two connected instantly he remembers through lack of friends. Though he constantly looked back at the firework incident as he launched the only friend he had made there into the air and exploding him into a fire work show.

For some reason that memory always came back to him. Maybe he did feel bad at the end to use Pip for his own gain of the other boys’ acceptance. Those other boys who he wouldn’t see again anyway. That is until now. He had asked his dad, Satan to give him a chance to go back to Earth. He missed being around mortal humans. It intrigued him. Satan agreed to let him but with certain conditions only. He was not allowed to use his powers that he possessed in Hell. Only fire tricks were allowed. He would now be half mortal as well which meant he would now experience the mortal human emotions that came with it. He agreed anyway not caring exactly what it meant. He just wanted to get out of Hell already. He was bored of staying down there. Satan didn’t do much traveling anymore since he settled with his new boyfriend Chris. Saddam Hussein would still hang around and try to get back with his dad but Satan didn’t want anything to do with that annoying piece of shit. Damien himself hated Saddam. He had killed him several times only for Saddam to just come back to Hell. It was one of the reasons he wanted to go back up to Earth. Humans intrigued him and now he would be one himself and stay there longer.

“This should be interesting” he thought.

As he got ready packing a few clothes and items he would take with him to Earth, Satan knocked on the door of his son’s room.

“Are you ready?” the red demon asked

“Yes” Damien replied

Satan led him to a spot where he opened a portal for Damien to go through.  
“take care son and write back when you can” Satan reached out to him for a hug.  
Damien rolled his eyes at his dad’s embarrassing display of affection and then quickly hugged him back then jumped into the portal where he would be transported to Earth. “South Park Colorado here I come..”


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damien arrives at South Park

It was around midnight in the cold town of South Park and everyone was asleep for the most part. A swish sound came from the wind and a portal opened in a random spot near Stark’s Pond. Damien came falling face first making contact with the snow. He grumbled and shook the snow off his clothes and his face. “Nice” he said as he looked around. He saw the Stark’s Pond sign just feet away from him. He didn’t know exactly what part of town he was in. He barely remembered there was a pond before. He needed to find a place to stay and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stay at a hotel when he could crash at somebody’s house. He was here to try to locate the blonde boy he kept thinking of. He couldn’t remember where he lived or the house number. Just then a light bulb went off on his head. The other kid he still remained in contact with was Kenny Mc Cormick, since he repeatedly kept dying he visited hell constantly in which he and Damien sort of got to know each other while he crashed at Damien’s and played video games sometimes. He didn’t know if he considered Kenny an actual friend but he was laid back enough and they did have a similar sense of humor. He tolerated the hooded kid the most than his other three friends who he really had no interest in befriending again anyway.

He remembered asking Kenny during one of their video game sessions in Hell where he lived. Kenny had told him he lived in a battered old house two blocks away from their school. Then he remembered mentioning his dad driving a beaten green truck. So used this information to try and locate Kenny’s house. He walked several blocks scanning a few houses until he spotted the house that matched the description. He saw the beaten green truck parked in front of the garage. The door was crooked and taped down and there was also some trash and a sofa thrown outside the walkway. Damien made his way through the back and peered through the windows trying to see if he spotted the orange parka wearing kid. He peeked through one and saw Kenny sleeping in his underwear with the comforter thrown on the floor. Damien tapped on the window as loud enough to get his attention. Knowing Kenny he was a heavy sleeper but he kept tapping until it turned into banging. Kenny finally woke up from the noise coming from the window. When he lifted the window sill to see what it was he was surprised to see none other than the antichrist standing there.

“Damien?” Kenny asked rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn’t hallucinating or something.  
“Yes. It is I. Now let me in it is freezing out here” The little antichrist demanded as he wrapped his arms around himself

“Dude what are you doing here anyway?” Kenny asked lifting the window up for Damien to crawl in.

“I asked father to let me stay here again. I was sick of hell it was starting to get boring as shit”

Kenny walked over to his bed to grab his pants and jacket to put on. Damien turned around as Kenny dressed.

“Dude it’s not like I’m naked” the blonde laughed as he tightened the string of his parka.

Damien cleared his throat. “I’m actually here.. “ he paused for a moment not really wanting to explain to Kenny exactly why he was there in the first place. “I’m just here to take care of business. Sort of. More like to make amends with someone”

Kenny tilted his head to the side. “Who?” he asked already intrigued.

“Someone I shall not name for now” Damien walked over to one of Kenny’s chair and sat there

“Okay? Then if you are looking to make “amends” with this so called person why are you here?” he asked the demon boy slyly.

Damien hesitated for a moment. He knew Kenny was already messing with him and wanting to be nosy. But he did need to find out where this British boy Pip lived. Not even he knew why exactly he needed to contact him again. All he knew is he needed his address but that would mean explaining all this to Kenny.

“Does this have something to do with one of your father’s biddings?” Kenny asked curiously.

“No. nothing of this has to do with my idiot father” Damien answered with a snarl.

“Okay geez. Then I don’t know what else to say dude. You came here do you need a place to crash?”

“Yes I do actually. I figured since we already know each other I would come here”

Kenny scratched his head “You can’t go to a hotel? I’m sure you have money your dad gives you right?”

Damien rolled his eyes “Yes, I could do that but he only gave me a limited amount so I’m using it when I really need to. And I’m not staying in any hotel ever”

Kenny couldn’t help but laugh at this. “How much exactly is limited of money for you?”

“$20,000” the noirette replied

Kenny’s mouthed dropped from inside his hood. “Dude that’s fucking sweet! You’re sharing some of that right?”

“Whatever” Damien said as he stood up “Do you have a sleeping bag?”

“Don’t think so dude. Unless I steal my brother’s sleeping bag”

“Never mind I’ll just sleep on the floor. Just give me a blanket” Damien ordered.

“You’re extra moody this time” Kenny teased “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m just tired” Damien flopped over to the floor and threw a comforter Kenny gave him on top of himself.

Kenny then hopped back onto his bed and pulled the sheets over himself. “Hey does that mean you’re human now?” he asked

“Yes half human I guess” Damien shrugged.

“I don’t get it. You look like a human kid even in hell anyway what’s the difference?”

“Never mind that” Damien didn’t feel like getting into this again even though he’s explained it to Kenny at least 50 times already.

“Dude I’m hungry. Let’s go get something at McDonald’s drive thru or something” Kenny suggested

“At this time?” Damien asked. He had to admit he was starting to get hungry.

“Yeah they’re opened 24 hours and we can take lyft if you don’t want to walk four blocks in the snow” Damien agreed. “I got some green I stole from my dad’s drawer too” He held a small bag of nicely grounded weed out. Damien smirked a bit. Leave it to Kenny to have some green. The two had gotten high only a few times together in hell when they stole some from Satan’s current boyfriend and it was always fun. Kenny bought out the pipe and put the grinded herb in and lit it up with a lighter. He took a nice drag then passed it to Damien who also took two drags. After a few hits from the pipe the two headed to McDonald’s to take some food to bring back to Kenny’s. The laughter kicked in by the time they made it to the drive thru. Kenny ordered a Big Mac with medium fried while Damien ordered a Quarter Pounder with medium fries. Damien decided to just pay for the food since Kenny was already doing him a favor by letting him stay over.

When they got back to Kenny’s house they ate the food while being semi stoned. They turned old TV in the room on and put a random DVD on since Kenny didn’t have cable. “I hate this movie” Damien blurted out unwrapping his Quarter Pounder and then taking a bite of it.

“Yeah Blair Witch Project is kind of lame but I can’t find my other DVD’s” Kenny said lowering the volume a bit with the matching old remote control.  
The two boys ate their food and were watching some of the movie. Damien then decided to bring up the subject of Pip as discreetly as he could. “What ever happened to fat ass? You still hang out with him and the others?”

“Yeah why?” Kenny replied with his mouth full of food.

“Nothing. He’s an annoying kid. Who else are you friends with?” Damien didn’t even know why he was asking this.

“Well Butters I guess and he hangs out with Pip and Dougie most of the times..”Damien’s interest sparked as soon as Kenny mentioned Pip’s name. “Say didn’t you blow Pip up or something at Cartman’s birthday party? Not to mention turning me into a damn platypus!” It’s as if Kenny was reading his mind or something bringing up all this.

“Yes. I thought you were over it” Damien turned his head to face him.

“Well yeah but I’m not the one who got blown up into a firework show in front of everyone” Kenny said taking a sip of his drink. “You know I’m not sure Pip took it too well after that stunt you pulled on him”

“Why? How did he take it?” Damien asked almost immediately

“I was there when he was talking to Butters after you had left already. I think during lunch he mentioned something about how you had betrayed him and how he really enjoyed your company as a friend or something”

“I see” Damien turned his head almost trying to hide any emotion he was feeling when Kenny told him that.

“You two were hanging out together a lot weren’t you though?” Kenny asked him now turning his head to Damien

“Yeah. I guess.” The antichrist paused a moment and sort of flash backed through the things they did together at Pip’s house like watch TV, eat snacks together, even taking a nap on the couch together one afternoon they were tired from playing in the backyard. Those moments together nobody else even knew about.

“Dude?” Kenny tapped him on the shoulder noticing him in a sort of a daze looking down at the floor. Why the hell did he keep coming back to his thoughts the antichrist thought.  
Damien snapped out of it and then turned to Kenny again

“What else did he say about me?” he had to know.

“Umm..” Kenny took another bite of his burger and swallowed. “I can’t remember. I just passed by his table and overheard that quick part he said to Butters. Why do you care anyway?”

“Nothing” Damien responded looking away. He could feel Kenny’s eyes still on him.

“Dude just ask him yourself” Kenny nudged him in the arm.

Damien gave him that serious stare. He wondered why Kenny was smiling. “What?”

“You feel bad for turning Pip into a firework extravaganza don’t you?” Kenny took a handful of fries and stuffed it into his mouth while his attention went back to the TV screen. How the hell was Kenny reading his mind anyway?

“I..maybe” was all the noirette could say. “Is he still at your school?”

“Yeah. He hangs out with some of the foreign kids now though and once in a while with Butters. Barley actually since Butters hangs out with us now”

What foreign kids Damien wondered. He didn’t want to keep asking questions so he changed the subject by making another comment on the movie. The two finished their food and settled down for the night. Damien slept on the floor on the dirty sleeping bag Kenny managed to get from his brother’s room and two large blankets enough to keep him warm enough. He noticed a playboy magazine right next to where he was lying down and glimpsed through one of the pages with a big breasted topless blond then threw it up at Kenny. The blonde chuckled. “Don’t like Playboy?”

“Yes. But these women are nasty looking”

“How? they’re hot as hell” Kenny said opening showing him another page with a slim young Brunette “See? What about her?”

Damien rolled his eyes. Kenny was confused as to why Damien wasn’t interested in the women. “Well what chicks are your type? Do antichrists just like those succubus things only?” Kenny joked.

“No. women are stupid creatures especially human ones” Damien snorted only making Kenny laugh more with his responses.

“Well I’m sure you’ll change your mind tomorrow when you see all the cute girls at school” Kenny fell back on the bed with his head resting on his hands. “We need to get you a girlfriend dude”

Damien mumbled silently and rolled over to his side. “Whatever. I’m going to sleep”

The two boys laid there for a while. Damien’s eyelids slowly closed as a quick image of Pip flashed through them before sleep took over. 

Author’s note: I’m working on chapter 3. Also I know Lyft didn’t exist 2 years after “Damien” but we’ll just pretend it did.


	3. Encounter

Encounter

The bell of the school rang as all the kids made their way down the halls and to their respective classes. Kenny and Damien decided to arrive a little later naturally. Damien wasn’t interested in any of the other kids recognizing him aside from Pip. He felt strangely anxious to see him again since he didn’t know how he’d react or Pip for that matter. They made their way to class which both of them had together. He recognized the teacher instantly. It was Mr. Garrison, the same teacher from the first time.

“Alright you little bastards take your seats” He addressed to them. “Don’t think just ‘cause there’s only three more weeks of school left that means you can slack off. Hope you’re all studying for your final exam”’

At least there was that to look forward to Damien thought. He didn’t think he’d want to be stuck in this classroom for another six months. The two boys took their seats at the far back left side of the classroom. He casually scanned the classroom to see if he spotted Pip anywhere but there was no sign of him even after the bell had rung a second time.

Mr. Garrison turned his attention to Damien. “I see a familiar face from two years ago has joined us again” He said pointing to the antichrist who sat back with his arms crossed and with the same angry expression. Cartman, Kyle and Stan all looked over at each other. Stan and Kyle confused and Cartman smirking over at Damien. The class went on in what seemed like forever. Forty minutes of Mr. Garrison rambling on nonsense. Damien turned over to Kenny who was with his head down snoozing away for most of the lecture. The bell finally rang for homeroom and all the kids ran out as fast as they could except for those who had Mr. Garrison for homeroom which was Kenny, Cartman, Stan and Kyle. Cartman and the others took the opportunity to go over to Damien and Kenny to sit beside them.

“Well well if it isn’t Hell boy back from the fiery pits” the fat boy taunted. “What brings you back?”  
Damien knew he’d have to deal with fat ass and his stooges again since Kenny was part of their gang after all.

“I came back because I wanted to” Damien replied with a snarl. He was uninterested in any of their further questions.

“Hey Damien want to hang out with us later? We’re gonna go throw rocks at Mr. Mackey’s car” Kyle said.  
Damien really didn’t care to hang out with them again but agreed anyway. He’d probably just make up an excuse later and have Kenny cover for him. As the next class passed he still saw no sign of the British boy anywhere. After Cartman and the others had left to their classes the antichrist turned to Kenny. 

“I do not see Pip. Does he go to this school anymore?”

“I think he has classes with Mr. Wyland” Kenny answers. Mr. Wyland had been the new teacher at the school originally to replace Mr. Garrison, but since Garrison came back after his melt down they decided to keep Mr. Wyland as a second teacher for fourth grade. The bell rang then for recess and everyone ran out the doors. Damien made his way outside the school’s playground where he saw everyone playing and talking in groups. He walked by the back part of the school yard where he ran into four other kids wearing all black like him. The four goths gawked at the son of Satan in awe. They had heard Damien Thorn had returned to South Park. They idolized him and would try to get Damien to join their group.

“Woah, like it’s him” Michael the tall curly haired goth spoke.

Henrietta, the goth girl stood up from her spot and approached Damien. “Hey there” she said in almost a flirty way. “I’m Henrietta. This is Michael, Pete and Firkle. We’re admirers of yours being the Son of Satan”  
Damien felt like face palming.

“We were wondering if you’d like to join us Oh mighty one” Pete added.

The antichrist uninterested gave them a disapproving look. Henrietta gawked at him up and down with a smile.  
“I’m not interested” Damien responded and started to walk away.

“Conformist” Michael said bitterly.

“Yeah what’s his problem?” Pete turned to the tall goth.

The nerve of those goths to ask him to join their little clique Damien thought as he headed back to the playground area. Just then he looked straight ahead and spotted a head of blonde hair wearing a familiar brown cap. He was far away in the distance but Damien knew he had found the person he was looking for. He kept walking straight towards him but lost him in the crowd coming out to the playground.  
“Damn” Damien muttered to himself. He moved his head up and down to see if he spotted Pip again but by the time all the other kids had gotten out of the way the blonde was out of sight. He then felt a hand touch his back which caught him by surprise.

“Hey Damien where the hell did you go?” Kenny asked him.

“I was walking the school yard and got side tracked by some goth kids. They wanted me to join their little clique”

“Not surprised. They do worship you after all. Any sign of Pip?”

“I spotted him but he was far off and then disappeared”

“I think he may be inside the lunchroom. Come on” Kenny said then leading the way for Damien.  
They arrived at the cafeteria and all the tables were filled. Everyone sitting with their own groups. Cartman with his group, Craig and Tweek with theirs, The goths , Bebe and Wendy with theirs. Then all the way in the back of the lunch room he spotted the brown cap and blonde hair. Pip had his back turned and was sitting with someone Damien couldn’t make out.

“Pip is over there” Kenny pointed out to the back table. “Are you going to talk to him or what?”  
He was hoping to catch him sitting by himself like the last time they met. Damien didn’t want to interrupt and would rather wait until Pip was by himself.

“I’ll catch you later Kenny. It’s too crowded in here” The noirette turned to him and made his way out the cafeteria’s exit leaving the hooded boy on his own.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The last school bell rang indicating the day was over and all the kids ran out as usual. Damien walks out towards the bus to wait for Kenny and the other three since he said he’d hang out with them after school. Just as he leaned against a nearby tree he sees the blonde Brit crossing the street to the other side, not very far from where he is standing. He watches him attentively as he and another blonde kid next to him stand there most likely waiting for their ride. His eyes are fixated on him and in a second the blonde raises his head towards Damien’s direction and seems to stare back at the black clad kid. Pip gasped as his eyes widened for a second in return. Gregory seemed to notice Pip’s attention had strayed away from him to something else.

“Pip? What are you looking at?” The other blonde asks him trying to figure out what is it that has caught Pip’s attention all of a sudden. Pip doesn’t say anything. His gaze remains straight ahead to what he sees is someone who looks like Damien. The antichrist’s fiery eyes don’t move away from Pip either as the two seem to be in some sort of trance starring at one another from afar.

“Could it be?...” Pip whispered to himself not realizing Gregory was even talking to him.

“Phillip what on earth are you looking at mate?” he tries directing his gaze over the direction where Pip was looking at but he really couldn’t tell what or who it was.  
Just then a loud honk is heard which snaps Pip out of it. A car pulls up to where the two boys had been standing and Gregory grabs his friend by the arm and pulls him inside the car with him.  
Damien watches as they get inside the unknown vehicle. He frowns at not getting a chance to say anything to the blonde he’s been looking for all day.   
Back in the car Pip’s head is turned, fixated on where the boy in black stood. “Oh dear. I’m hallucinating again. It can’t be..” He felt Gregory’s hand over his shoulder which made him jump back and face him.

“What’s wrong Phillip? You seem dazed. Are you alirght?”

“Y-yes quite alright Gregory. I think I just saw someone. Someone you don’t know”

Gregory shrugged. “Alright well you did seem a little off there for a moment”

“I’m fine really. Thank you for the ride Gregory” He waved to him and Gregory’s mom as he stepped out of the car to his house. They didn’t live too far away from each other but Gregory and his mom always offered him a ride after school. Pip and Gregory had become good friends this past year since Gregory had been transferred once again back to South Park and both being British formed an instant connection between the two. Pip was planning on moving in with his fellow friend on the count of his sister and brother in law flying back to England and staying there permanently. While he sort of missed England he preferred to stay and finish his studies in South Park instead also since he met Gregory it hadn’t been too bad for him. His sister and Joe were only living in South Park for some months in a house they were renting. He never felt any connection with his sister as she was an abusive bitch and Pip knew it. Joe on the other hand he looked up to and respected. He was kind of glad they were leaving in a way even though his sister didn’t approve of him staying. Gregory and his mom had a spare room set up for him so when he was ready he would move in with them.

That night as Pip tucked himself to bed his thoughts kept going back to that spot where he believes he saw someone that had been haunting his thoughts and sometimes his dreams in the last year or so. That person being none other than Damien, The boy he befriended briefly. The one person he considered a friend until he used him at Cartman’s birthday party. He felt a chill running down his spine all of a sudden and not just the wind blowing from his window. If it was him what was he doing here again? Then again how could it not be Him. Pip knew those red glowing eyes very well. He turned to his side to try to let sleep take over him.   
“Why are you back?” were the blonde’s last words before finally going into a deep slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Authors note: sorry it took a while to upload chapter 3 for whoever still cares. I know it's short. Next chapters will be longer. I was having some block on what I wanted to happen in the story later on. Chapter 4 is still in the works. Thanks for reading :D


End file.
